Cabin Seven
by Sailor Star 6
Summary: DOUBT: “of my sexuality.” BETRAYED: “by a stranger.” CURIOSITY: “killed all.” Boys from the ages of adolescences to manhood are trapped on this deadly paradise. Five girls venture in; too bad they’ll never come out.
1. The Past

My, I promised to have this fic out for so long now…finally it's out! Let's all cheer! Well I'm sad to say that to this day I still haven't finish a single fic. But I'm still trying! Here for your enjoyment my newest creation so proud ne? Cabin Seven!!! My first ever humor! Of course it really is more of a romance, but then again what other kind of fics do I have? Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon…but just you think! What would happen if I did…?

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Cabin Seven

Prologue- **_The Past_**

* * *

It was an isolated island, the inhabitants? Unknown. This land was protected, meaning that it was prohibited for one to…let's say, venture out. Rich families have a saying, "Things don't make the man, the man creates the man." To this day that saying is the only thing that keeps a place like this open—

It was like a beach paradise, palm trees swaying in the mist of the wind. Its gentle grace tracing its fingers against anything that stood within its path. The smell of salt water that was carried within the winds was a soothing gesture. Sand that surrounded the endless traces of land, its small beads finding its way to relieve ones pain, and worries.

The Island was named **_Chimera Empyrean_**. True to its name it really was a paradise…

This place wasn't all fun and games. It was a torture town, a place that would haunt you in ways unimaginable. Rich families sent their sons here for one reason: Discipline. Thousands of miles away from the cravings, the curiosity from the likes of lust—

_A beginning that has no tale,_

_Is a way that has to end._

_A story that is based on love,_

_Lust,_

_And morals…_

If you'd listened to the wind you would hear the faint cries of infants—

If you'd listen you would hear the parting of mother and child—

If you waited you would see those very ones grow—

If you remembered the screams of:

_"Don't leave me!"_

_ "I'll be good"_

"Please daddy…" 

_ "I'm sorry"_

The haunting sounds of terror within a child's voice is a nightmare to hear.

Now all grown, but forbidden to leave—

* * *

My, well that wasn't very funny! Or very long…I'm sorry but I assure you it will get better as time pasts. This story begins quite weirdly, but I am confident that if you keep reading, you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 1- **_Expectations_**

**_Summary_**- _Expect the unexpected. Five girls, curiosity in mind enters an island dressed as men, acting as men. So all consider one would think them as men. Hoping to catch an easy summer, but only getting a living hell._

**_A/N_**- I hope you all enjoyed! Although they're really isn't much…yet. Review please!

Ja Ne!

Leave me something!


	2. Expectations

Hello again! I got reviews! I got reviews! You don't know how happy this all makes me First off I'm thanking you guys for the complements Authors write for one thing, and that is the readers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you do I'll be sure to continue.

**_Babye-Dinez_**- Hot…well I really don't know yet. We'll just have to see how I describe them and everything I'm so glad that you enjoyed _Eyes of the Beholder_! Five guys…well this story will be slightly different and the same. Thank you very much for reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me Enjoy and do remember to review!

**_WillYouLoveMeForAlways_**- Such a sweet name you have I assure you that this story will certainly get longer and better. Enjoy and leave me something!

**_Deadly Diva_**- Yes is a romance. I guess I did start it pretty darkly, but it should get lighter (So to speak) as the chapters go by. Enjoy!

**_PisxiePam_**- "Why?" You're about to find out! I'll try to update often, but it seems that I have to get a schedule or something going to finish all these stories! A ton of reviews would surely make me write faster and update more, because really who can deny all those reviews? I will continue as long as there is someone out there that enjoys this little story of mine. I do hope that you continue to read, and thank you for your encouragement. "Writers Block bad!" Enjoy!

Anymore questions? Guess not…hope I didn't miss anyone

**_Disclaimer_**- I don't own Sailor Moon…if I did would I be doing this?

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Cabin Seven

Chapter One- **_Expectations_**

**_Summary_**- _Expect__ the unexpected. Five girls, curiosity in mind enters an island dressed as men, acting as men. So all consider one would think them as men. Hoping to catch an easy summer, but only getting a living hell._

* * *

"How did I get myself into this…"

Her eyes were closed as she seemingly felt the pair of blades that were literally chopping off her precious locks. _'All those years!'_ even her conscious was whining, and that was certainly bugging the **_hell_** out of her!

She didn't know how it happened, or why. It all started out when Ami read the morning paper…then one thing led to another and here she was! Unbelievable! Absolutely unbelievable! The barber or whoever the person was, was chit chatting away, but the dear Usagi Tuskino was certainly not listening. The room was filled the loud roar of your normal average pop song. It was the same thing one way or another.

Her hands were gripping onto the leather seat as she felt the final snip, or so she thought. Whimpering slightly she mumbled, "Done yet?" Her only answer was that of the undying confessions of that blasted song! The other girls were nearby, but she felt alone— _They_ were done, and she had yet the chance to see them; but she heard good things— Or was it just her imagination?

"Done."

The lady who did her hair was quite happy with it. Her smile was as wide. Gently pushing her out of the chair, she began to clean up. Usagi was confused as she should waiting. _'Waiting for what'_ you ask? A mirror! Her question was soon answered as she was pushed into a certain room, the wall, the ceiling, and even the floor were completely glass—

Usagi turned from left to right, trying to catch her reflection in all angles. "It isn't too bad…" she whispered out. Her hair was no longer in Odangos', it was no longer long… She had asked to keep her hair at a decent length, and it was—shoulder, wasn't too bad. She still had that girlish hairstyle, and was happy about that.

Walking slowly to the lobby her ears perked as she heard familiar voices. A grin played its way to her lips as she rounded the corner. Coming to a stop she glanced out, and what she saw took her breath away. There were four people sitting in the lobby, waiting patiently for her. _'Was I forgetting something'_ she thought to herself. Looking in her bag she saw her answer. Her grin grew wider as she made her way to the bathroom—

Out in the lobby four _girls_ spoke.

"What do you think is taking her so long?"

"Probably having troubles."

A set of giggles was heard from the corner of the room. It came from the seemingly handsome blonde. Her hair was trimmed, which wasn't exactly the deal that she had made with her friends, but it worked to some point. It was tied back in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, a color of honeydew. Its silk strands fell from their pervious place, making her new style quite messy. Eyes of a light blue that held a certain glint each time she smiled. She looked like a girl, the way god intended; but with a little help from Ami she pulled it off. Her ensemble was a pair of loose blue jeans and a T-shirt that was two sizes too big.

"Shut it Minako!"

It was just one of Rei's famous outburst. It came from the charming person sitting on the couch. Long strands of raven that tinted merrily with blue, it was cut short, which was a little shorter then shoulder length. Nothing held her hair in place, unless you can count the pound of gel… Eyes of a deep blue, but it shined with purple to some extent. She wore a male's version of a Chinese ensemble, which just added to her charm. It was black suit, made of some kind of material. Loose, but fitting, and adding to that was a Chinese symbol that meant peace.

"Stop with the tough act Rei, we're not there yet."

Her voice was deep, but still held that feminine touch. She was quite tall, and answered to the name Makoto. Now, she was the one that went all out, her hair was completely short! Its dark strands of brown were gelled up, giving her hair that spiked look. Eyes of a deep forest green showing one just how calm and serene she actually is. Her clothes were simple, but not. Wearing black dress pants and a simple green dress shirt.

"I think I did a pretty good job!"

The comment came from Ami, which only led the other three to growl. Ami didn't have to cut much hair off, considering the fact that her hair was short in the first place. With a simple trim, her hair was almost as short as Makoto. She hadn't bothered with gel, and her hair was naturally curly so to her it was perfect. Her eyes were of a dark blue, which accented perfectly with her hair, a color of a light navy. Her ensemble gave others the impression that she was sophisticated, and she was. Her shirt was a designer label and its color was a dark navy. Wearing a simple white pair of slacks that totally went with the shirt.

With the help of Ami, these four girls appeared to be male…well some kind of male. There clothes took off those feminine curves, and there hair helped take off those girlish looks, but it was what Ami did that completed there _'experiment'_. Now these girls appeared to be a cross in-between a male and a female. Closer to the male factor, but it was still weird looking. To put in simply they all looked like four complete pretty boys…that is if they didn't speak—

"Why are we doing this again Ami?"

It the whining voice of Minako, but Ami just gave her a smile as she answered, "It's an experiment, and you guys said you'll help. So there's no point in going back now."

"But--"

There small conversation was interrupted as a certain stranger entered the room, a handsome blonde with dirty blonde locks that was nicely tied in a low ponytail. _'His'_ bangs were long yet short as it fell over _'his'_ left eye. Eyes the color of cerulean blue that simply glowed silver… A pale complexion and a cocky grin to complete _'his'_ charming face, and that was certainly a sight to see. Wearing knee length shorts that were color of the night, and a shirt that hung loosely against _'his'_ body.

"Usagi?" Minako asked.

The grin grew wider as she nodded. Screams erupted.

"What do you think?"

Usagi twirled around, trying to show them every side of her.

"Well you kind of look the part…but your voice needs changing."

"That's a problem for all of us."

"Usagi…"

Her head turned to meet the blue haired god. Smiling slightly she took her seat.

"What is it Ami?"

"…Your legs don't really fit the part…"

_'Legs?'_ Usagi thought it over as she glanced down at her legs. Perfectly smooth and hairle— "Well some guys shave there legs!" She said defensively as she gave them all her famous pout. They looked her over and gave a laugh—

……..

Things were done and these girls were on their way. Into a private jet they went with curiosity in mind, but have you ever heard the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat?"

…….

Miki was cleaning the lobby, but a certain something caught her eye. It was closing time, and since she was the owner she was always the last one here. She gently blew a few strays of grey from her face as she settled herself down on that comfortable couch. Her eyes glance down at a certain newspaper clipping.

_"Chimera Empyrean"_ was the heading— 

"Ch_imera meaning, an illusion or fabrication of the mind, certainly explains the Island myth. This island doesn't appear on radar, doesn't allow anyone in, and is quite flimsy on the realistic part. _

_ Empyrean means the true and ultimate heavenly paradise. Now won't everyone want to go there…"_

_**By: Niktasmi Soventa**_

She squinted slightly as she read the headlines, a small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered her previous customers.

"I guess…they caught another

…….

On a certain Island, in a certain forest you could hear the sounds of rapid breathing…

You could hear the sounds of voices screaming…

You could hear the sounds of footsteps running…

"I'm breaking out--"

It was another cocky-a-manic-plan.

…

Famous words:

**_"You can run, but you can't hide"_**

* * *

Once again…not that funny Sorry, but I have to get the girls on the Island first. Review! Tell me what you think! Good? Bad?

Chapter 2- **_New Students_**

_**Summary**_- Need I say more?

**_A/N_**- Lately I haven't been in a summary-y mood, and I'm sorry, but no summary. I hope you liked it. I wonder if you guys picture them the way I do…I hope so. I was planning to draw them, and then post it up for your viewing pleasure—but I'm afraid my talent in that department can only go so far. I think I'm pretty good, but drawing guys is another story Maybe I'll do it someday…for all your snicker filled amusement

Leave me something!


	3. New Students

What is there that I could say? I'm sorry really! I'M SORRY! READ and you will enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_**- I do not own Sailor Moon

Rated- **_Pg-13_**

Cabin Seven

Chapter Two- **_New Students_**

* * *

It was a midnight game, a midnight ritual, and tonight it was _his_ turn—

As the moon rose with its silent grace, and as the sun faded within its rightful place a shadow crept through the night, he made no sound, and he dared not breathe. The earth was cold, and his bare feet touched the ground, the feeling of sinking entered his mind. A cold rush swept over as he began his hundredth run; once again a different path was taken, or was it a different path? Too many times had 'they' tried to escape to only be captured and put away, but this time it would be different.

Raven strands flew wildly as he slid and jumped over and under trees of all sorts. Midnight orbs glowed eerie in the moon's gentle glow. His chest was bare and heaved painfully, ever so cursing his nightly routine. Sweat beaded its way down his chest, tracing those defined muscles ever so carefully. His lips were parted, soft pants were heard. Legs grew numb, but that didn't stop him. He sped on with full speed, the thought of an escape fresh on his mind.

"Over there!" A voice shouted.

"Damn." He breathed.

Light blinded his eyes as the nightly routine began again. Defeated was he—

…

He dragged his way to his room, from the shower was where he spent his last hour. Water dripped from those long locks of raven, those haunting strands of black. He was muttering and cursing as he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist, rummaging through the closet for something to wear. A sudden thump at the door interrupted his rampage.

"What are you trying to do? Wake everyone?"

The voice was gruff, and somewhat husky in sound. Peering over his shoulder his eyes met his 'twin'.

"Shut the hell up Mamoru. It's not like you've ever made it."

"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya. The angrier you get the more satisfying it is for them."

The one named Mamoru was four years his superior, a friend, but an enemy all the same. It was uncanny how much they looked alike, but they didn't share a bloodline if that's what you're thinking. The same raven locks that dimmed an eerie blue in the long nights. The same midnight pools that simply spoke millions, but that was their only unfailing indifference.

Seiya was a foolish boy, driven by hormonal charge. At the age of sixteen his wits had kept him in tact, he wasn't of brute strength but he had enough to frighten his likeliest foes. He had a humorous vision on things, pulling pranks here and there, not a care in the world except for getting of this stupid island. Then there was Mamoru, just the opposite, he was a twenty-year-old scholar with a mind of knowing knowledge. He was simple and clear, but can appear to be quite boring at times… He doesn't do tricks and usually followed orders, except when it was 'his' turn for their midnight games.

"This is stupid. I bet there watching us, at this very instant!" Seiya yelled out.

A chuckle was heard in the doorway and in came his shrimp of a brother. Long silver strands flowed to his waist, he didn't bother to tie it; after all he was just in bed. Jade eyes sparkled, mocking him of his mistake, his defeat.

"I'm not in the mood Yaten!"

It was unknown but another silvered haired stranger had entered the room, and was patiently waiting for a chance to make himself known. He yawned silently, making the impression that he was bored, and he was. His arms stretched out to an unreasonable length as he flopped himself facedown on the mattress.

"Diamond! Get your ass off my pillow, I sleep on that thing you know!"

Seiya's answer was a deep laugh.

"You failed, didn't you?" He asked gruffly.

Seiya nodded and left to pull on some shorts.

The room was loud, the room was bearable—

…

They were on the plane, just about ready to land, but not quite.

"Ami? Are you sure about this?" Rei's nervous question brought the blued hair angl—I mean god out of her book. Her blue eyes peered over at her friend and she gave a small smile.

"I'm not so sure anymore…but it's too late to turn back."

"Relax Rei. Will be there in five, spend a few weeks--"

"Months." Ami corrected.

"Months…" Makoto chuckled lightly, and turned her attention to the sleeping blonde…well both of them.

They were snoring lightly in the dawn's light, not bothered by the nonstop chatter of their surroundings.

"They could sleep through a twister."

"No doubt about that."

A sudden squeak motioned the girls to look up, there ears alert and listening. Makoto gently slapped the two, but they continued on snoring. Rei gave them a hard kick in the—

Growls were heard.

"Be lucky that I'm not really a guy,…" Minako sneered out, and all of a sudden a pout appeared on her lips, "…you would've made me lose my chances of having children."

Once again they were interrupted, and the voice of the pilot was heard: "Welcome ladies…ah gentlemen we will be landing very shortly, if you look to your right you will see the vast lands of Chimera. I believe there will be a gathering to invite you into there prodigious family. There hasn't been fully-grown boys coming into a place like this…ah I'm going on and on about. Is this thing still on?" And that was all.

"Yeah Rei! You didn't have to be so rough." Usagi pouted.

Rei's hands were wrapped securely on her toes, they hurt dearly from that simple kick.

"What did you put in there?" She whined out.

The blondes blushed a crimson red as they stuttered out there answer.

"I-we-Ami said…jewelry boxes..."

Laughter was heard. Minako seethed, "…well what were we suppose to use?" she asked roughly.

"We didn't hav--"

Rei was cut off by Ami's slim hand.

"Usagi, and Minako had the right idea…"

Makoto gawked, shaking her head again and again.

"…guys we have to fit the part, thoroughly. Although they don't see us on the inside, we have to make them see…" she blushed, "…that we have them."

"Wouldn't it just, slip off? I mean it would look pretty weird if a box just slid out of our pants."

"Hold it in place with something. String. Anything. Bigger underwear. Briefs, I heard they were a tight fit."

"I didn't bring anything…"

"Try a sock, wad it up and--"

"MINAKO!"

"Later guys, we'll think about this later…look! We're landing."

Indeed they were. With every passing second was a second closer to hell.

Down below the students were gathered to welcome the newcomers. Waiting patiently on the edge of the ocean shore, the smell of salt water and summer was in the air.

"Look!"

"Hey maybe we could take a run for it now."

"What idiots would come here?"

They were bewildered, surprise, and horrified to know that someone actually, "WILLINGLY" asked to come here. The private jet landing without a hitch to the ground and the door burst open.

Murmurs were heard as they waited. The sun rose with a steady paste, it's hot light caused them to shed there shirts, and were happily standing in designer shorts, all two-hundred of them, in the same white shorts. A few still had their shirts on, a few I said. It was deathly quiet, and somewhat frightening in a way. As any other school would be they were in groups of friends.

Gasps were heard as the first one boarded off.

"Isn't he a little old?"

"He looks fifty!"

"Hush now!"

Indeed the person did look fifty, he was the pilot, the only pilot that had permission to fly back and forth to this island. His hair was pure white, but it suited him. Eyes of dull blue that sparkled mischievously as if he _knew_ something—

Another sound was heard as the 'first' one-stepped out. He was young, he was handsome, he didn't look right. Mutters were heard as he practically glided down those steps. His head lowered in a slight bow, making those blue curls bounce. One after the other came out, and the more confused everyone became. It just didn't seem right I suppose, just wasn't right. The night one was a fiery little guy, he wore mostly red, and the black hair suited him perfectly, across those handsome lips was a simple frown as he limped his way down.

After that one was a brown haired guy. He grinned happily at the faces that stared at him in wonder and then—

"AH!" There was a shriek, "I mean **_ah_**."

Ami stood in the sidelines her head turning frantically around wondering if anyone had caught on, they didn't, luckily. Usagi was sprawled out across the sandy beach and her once perfect hair was in shambles. Minako grinned wildly as she ran down, gave a few winks here and there, which made Rei give her a rightful slap.

"Welcome gentleman, we're happy to see that you've made it here safely." He gave them a silent smile.

He was the person in charge here, I suppose. His brown head was graying slowly and gratefully, his eyes were worn out, but still had some hints of youth. He spoke kindly, and wore a suit, which stuck out like a sore thumb from the other shirtless guys. He handed them some papers, and led them in.

"You will have to learn the rules around here, and I'm sure that if you follow the rules you're stay will be…pleasing." He glanced around.

"Today we have a day off, in honor of your arrival, get settled, and then tomorrow the works begins. Good day."

With that said he left.

Ami looked down at her paper as did the others, and here is what they saw—

* * *

_Mizuno, Andrew _

_**Cabin four**—_

_Roommates ::_

_Kou, Taiki_

_…_

_…_

_(smudge), Zoisite_

_Urawa, Ryo_

_

* * *

_

_Aino, Michael _

_**Cabin two**—_

_Roommates ::_

_Furuhata, Motoki_

_Kou, Yaten_

_(smudge), Kunzite_

_(smudge), Asai_

_(smudge), Alan_

_

* * *

_

_Hino, Ryo _

_**Cabin nine**—_

_Roommates ::_

_(rip), Jadeite_

_…_

_Kumada, Yuuichirou_

_…_

_…_

_

* * *

_

_Kino, Matthew _

_**Cabin one**—_

_Roommates ::_

_(smudge), Nephrite_

_(smudge), Ken_

_(smudge), Miisha_

_…_

_…_

_

* * *

_

_Tsukino, Shay _

_**Cabin seven**—_

_Ginga, Seijuurou/Ail_

_Kou, Seiya_

_Chiba, Mamoru_

_(smudge), Diamond_

_Umino, Gurio_

* * *

"I thought we were going to have a room together!"

"Don't speak so loud, someone might hear us."

"Well, we'll need to speak sometime!"

"Yeah, but our voices aren't right yet."

"Shesh! How many people can they fit in that cabin!"

"Guys?"

It was a simple question and the girls knew how to answer. Makoto held up one finger, Rei nine, Minako two and Ami four, all eyes turned to Usagi.

"So, what cabin are you in Usagi?"

"Cabin seven…"

* * *

Well that's it! Review! Nothing much really, but it's a start, hope there wasn't too many mistakes. Review!

Chapter Three- **_Fitting In_**

**_Summary_**- "There's something strange about those guys, something peculiar, something not right—If only, if only I knew…": What would it be like to live, sleep, bathe in a world of guys? Are you afraid? Or giddy? Whatever the answer only you will know, but Cabin Seven will return from hell and back in one single night…

**_A/N_**- Well hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner, but hey it's a start! Enjoy! And do review.

**_Note::_** All those guys up there, they are actually in the Sailor Moon series at least once or twice, or the whole season, just think carefully. I need to add a few of my own characters, but those are the main. My, too many main people. I had to use (smudge) because haha I don't know last names? Help. Anyone?

Leave me something!

Ja Ne!


End file.
